heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumours
Synopsis A local shopkeeper, Charlie Denby, enjoys the company of young male customers. Some people think it's too much. Meanwhile Claude applies to become the gardener of the elderly sisters, Rene and Frances Kirby who have moved into the village. They try to con Claude into buying some of their 'valuable' antique items. Full Summary Local shopkeeper Charlie Denby's record department in his shop is a popular spot for the local lads, and when Blaketon and Nick both receive anonymous tip offs accusing Denby of having 'an unhealthy interest in young boys', rumours about him start to circulate. Blaketon is keen to get the matter sorted out whether its true or false and Nick goes to see Denby, and asks him about his private life. Denby however insists he's doing nothing wrong and just enjoys the lads company. Nick continues to keep an eye on Denby and locals tell him that he only seems to invite lads to his flat. Nick later then sees Denby arguing with local car dealer Reg Pendleton outside his shop, and begins to have more suspicions. Then when Kate is in Denby's shop, she witnesses another man called Harry Cottis accusing Denby of assaulting his son. Blaketon then receives a call from the superintendent who's a mason like Denby, ordering that Denby is to be brought in for questioning. Denby utterly denies he's done anything wrong and still insists he has the boys round just to play records. Nick discovers Pendleton and Cottis are also masons and he starts to suspect some sort of malicious whispering campaign against him. As villagers begin to boycott Denby's shop, his house is then broken into and his mason's sonic regalia is stolen. Denby then decides to leave Aidensfield. Nick then discovers Pendleton is behind the malicious campaign and after Denby is killed in a car crash, he learns that Pendleton is Denby's half-brother and that he was behind the vendetta against Denby to get revenge on him and his true father - Denby's father - for the way he treated his mother. Meanwhile Claude applies to become the gardener of the elderly sisters, Rene and Frances Kirby, who have moved into the village. Then when Nick pays the sisters a social call, he warns them about Claude and then they con Claude into buying some of their 'valuable' antique items which turn out to be very good fakes, unknown to Claude! Cast * Nick Berry as PC Nick Rowan * Niamh Cusack' as Dr Kate Rowan * Derek Fowlds as Sgt Oscar Blaketon * Frnak Middlemass as Dr Alex Ferrenby * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon' as PC Phil Bellamy * Jack Deam as Alan Maskell * Suzanne Hitchmough as Sandra Murray * David Hargreaves as Charlie Denby * John Forgeham as Reg Pendleton * Paul Greenwood as Harry Cottis * Elizabeth Spriggs as Rene Kirby * Judith Davis as Frances Kirby * Ann Rye as Miss Hamilton * Paul Walton as Dessie Pendleton * Edward Mallon as Tony Cottis * Martin Raymond as Gerry Adamson * Ronnie Leek as Mason * Roy Alon as Stunt Arranger Music *'Bits and Pieces' Dave Clark Five (1964) *'Needles and Pins' The Searchers (1964) *'I'm into Something Good' Herman's Hermits (1964) *'Shout' Lulu and the Lovers (1964) *'House of the Rising Sun' The Animals (1964) *'I Like It' Gerry and the Pacemakers (1963) *'Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying' Gerry and the Pacemakers (1964) *'A Hard Day's Night' The Beatles (1964) Video Category:Episodes Category:Series One